The Prisoner
by newyorklghts
Summary: When Uther agreed to accept a prisoner from Heideen Camelot did not expect the person they got. Arthur rescues the person but at what cost. What will happen when the Heideen King finds out the prisoner is not dead? Lives will be ruined and love destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first Merlin story!! I am addicted to the show. I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. I simply own my OC and Heideen. Huge thanks to my beta who has been incredibly helpful!!**

"I can't believe I have to stand around all day and wait for a prisoner to arrive," Arthur complained to Merlin yet again. "I am crown prince; I have better things to do with my time."

"Such as," Merlin asked with a grin. He and Arthur both knew that there really wasn't anything else he could be doing at this time aside from napping or eating.

"Don't look so smug Merlin." A trumpet sounded announcing the arrival of the caravan from Heideen. Arthur signaled his men to open the gate and waved his 2nd in command over. "See to it that the treasure is taken to my father first for inspection then have it put away. Also make sure that the prisoner is taken straight to the dungeon without delay, understand?"

"Yes, my lord," John replied.

"Shouldn't we stay?" Merlin asked. "Make sure everything is ok with the prisoner?"

"I have to tell my father that they are here, Merlin," Arthur replied with a shake of his head.

Merlin simply shrugged and followed after Arthur.

They were intercepted in the hallway in front of the throne room though.

"Sire," John called as he rushed down the hallway toward them. "I think there might be a problem."

"What's the matter?" Arthur demanded. "Merlin, tell my father I will be back in a moment."

"The prisoner, sire - well it's not what we expected. The men are worried about… you should come see for yourself."

"Where is the prisoner?" Arthur asked. Arthur followed John as he explained the situation.

"We put her in the dungeon as you instructed sire."

"Wait, did you say her?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sire, she is obviously a noble woman and the knights wondered what such a woman's crime could be," John replied as he led the way down the stairs to the dungeon.

"Did she tell you who she is? What she had done?" Arthur asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"She would not answer sire. I fear she is gravely ill," John said nervously. "We put her in the first cell."

Arthur took the keys from John and walked toward the cell. Several of his men were gathered around the cell watching the young woman. She sat against the far wall shivering and crying silently in confusion. "What's the problem here?" Arthur demanded. The men stepped out of the way and allowed him to pass. "Back to your duties."

Arthur unlocked the door and stepped into the cell. He studied the girl for a moment before moving closer. "I'm Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot. I won't hurt you."

Arthur knelt in front of the girl and paused. He carefully pushed the hood on her cloak back revealing her wavy red hair, with silver band that wrapped around her head. Arthur gently touched her forehead after noticing how pale she was. She was burning up with fever.

"What is your name?" Arthur asked.

She started to speak but found she couldn't. Her eyes fluttered and Arthur grabbed her shoulders fearing she would hit her head. Arthur quickly picked her up and made his way to the stairs.

"Find Gaius and tell him to come to my chambers. John, you go to my father and tell him there has been a misunderstanding," Arthur ordered. "Someone tell a servant to inform Lady Morgana and Gwen that their services may be required as well."

"As you wish, my lord," Mark said before walking away quickly.

Merlin, who had been waiting at the top of the stairs, stared at the girl and Arthur in shock. "Is that a girl?" he asked.

"No it's a lamb," Arthur snapped. "Of course it's a girl, you idiot. I think there has been a mistake."

"Where are you taking her?" Merlin asked as he held the door open for Arthur.

"I'm taking her to my room; she'll be more comfortable there," Arthur explained.

Merlin studied Arthur for a moment as the prince passed by him. He didn't understand why Arthur was so determined to help this girl, especially one who was sentenced to die. Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur's chambers and stood aside to let him enter.

Arthur quickly crossed to his bed and laid her down. "Should we… I don't know…remove her cloak?"

"Don't touch that girl, Arthur Pendragon," Gaius said as he swept into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the girl. "Arthur, what is going on?"

"I don't know Gaius; I think someone is playing a joke on us, there is no way that girl is a sorceress," Arthur replied.

"You two need to leave so I can tend to her," Gaius said quickly before shooing the boys out of the room.

--

Merlin watched Arthur as he paced back and forth across the hallway. Arthur ran a hand through his hair and glanced at Merlin.

"I know," Arthur said in agitation. "I don't understand it either."

"Understand what?" Merlin asked in confusion.

"I don't understand why I am acting like this," Arthur explained. "I don't even know this girl, she could be anyone and yet…there is something about her."

"What do you mean my lord?" Merlin asked.

Arthur paused in his pacing and stared out the window in front of him. "I could see her expression while she was in the cell; she was terrified Merlin. Once I got to her though and told her who I was," Arthur trailed off unsure of how to explain things.

"She calmed," Merlin guessed.

"Yes she did, it was as though she already knew me. As though she knew that I wouldn't hurt her," Arthur replied.

"Of course you wouldn't hurt her, she is obviously noble," Merlin said quickly. "What was that thing on her head? If you ask me it looked more like a crown than an ordinary headband."

Arthur glanced at Merlin in surprise. "You could be right Merlin, but surely King Hrothgar wouldn't send us a princess to kill," Arthur said in a rush.

"What do you know about Heideen though, sire?" Merlin asked. "Perhaps that is exactly what has happened."

"I don't think she would go willingly to her death, Merlin," Arthur pointed out.

The door to Arthur's chamber opened and Gaius stepped out. He closed the door behind him and shook his head at them. "You two look like expectant fathers out here pacing. I've given her a draught it will bring the fever down and help her rest. Hopefully by tomorrow she will be well enough to explain what is going on."

"Thank you Gaius," Arthur said. He stepped around the old physician and went into the room. Merlin glanced inside to see Arthur sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"It's strange," Gaius murmured.

"What?" Merlin asked turning back to him.

"Arthur's behavior, in all the years I've known him I've never seen him act this way over a girl before," Gaius explained. "Come to think of it I've never seen him act like this ever."

"He's just very concerned about her," Merlin said quickly.

"Yes, I'm _sure_ that's it. Nothing at all to do with the fact that she's beautiful and in need of saving. Nothing at all." Gaius replied.

"What does that mean?" Merlin asked.

"Simply that Arthur like all knights has a hero complex when it comes to beautiful girls," Gaius explained. "Not that I can say I blame him."

**If you like it review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Arthur sat in the chair next to his bed all night. He finally dozed off dreaming very strange dreams until dawn. It was a voice, a female voice, which finally woke him from his restless slumber.

"No," the girl said weakly. Arthur's eyes opened slowly and he glanced at the girl. Her hands were clutching the sheets and she looked as though she was struggling against something or someone. Arthur stood quickly and gently shook her shoulder.

"Leave me alone, I won't go," the girl cried. She struggled away from Arthur.

"It's all right," Arthur said gently as he sat on the bed. "Wake up, I won't hurt you."

Her eyes flew open and she sat up quickly. Her face was inches from Arthur's. Her breathing was ragged as though she had just been in a fight. "Who are you?" she asked timidly. Realizing their closeness she scooted away from him.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Crown Prince of Camelot," Arthur said patiently. She had been in a fever when he told her before; she couldn't be expected to remember. "And you are?"

"You're Arthur," she asked. There was something in the way she said it, almost affectionate. It made Arthur wonder if they had met before.

"Yes, I am. I'm afraid that I do not know who you are though."

"You don't," she said in surprise. "My father said you were expecting me."

"Who is your father?" Arthur asked.

She stared at him in confusion. "You really don't know?" she asked in dismay.

"I'm sorry, but I don't," Arthur replied.

"My father is King Hrothgar," she explained. "He told me that he and your father had arranged for you and I to meet in the hope that we would one day wed." She blushed bright pink as she explained her supposed purpose in Camelot. She studied Arthur for a moment waiting for him to realize his mistake. "Were you not told I was coming?" she asked.

Arthur stared at the girl in shock. It took a moment for him to find his voice. "You're here to get married?"

"Well… no, not exactly. Apparently our father's think we would be a good match. It's for the good of our nations, as the heir apparent it is our duty," her tone softened as she spoke. She stared at him in confusion, things were not adding up properly. "No one told you."

Arthur could see that she was disappointed and he hated to hurt her more. He had to explain her real purpose in Camelot though. She had to know that she was obviously in danger.

"I was told that someone from the Heideen court was coming," Arthur said carefully. "First, what is your name?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry!" she said quickly. "I am Princess Elaina of Heideen."

"Damn," Arthur said under his breath. He quickly stood up and began pacing the floor next to the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Elaina asked. She threw the blankets back and quickly climbed out of bed. She didn't realize that she was only wearing her thin underclothes. Elaina put a hand on the bed realizing that she had stood up too quickly and was still very weak from her illness.

Arthur turned and quickly stepped toward her when he saw how unsure she was on her feet. Elaina collapsed forward falling into Arthur's chest. Arthur held her close to himself for a moment before stepping back as a gentleman would.

Elaina kept her hands on his chest as she waited for the world to stop spinning. The door burst open at that moment and Merlin rushed inside.

"Am I interrupting something?" Merlin asked with a grin.

"Merlin," Arthur snapped. "What have I told you about knocking first? Go and find Morgana tell her that Elaina will need tending too. Also, tell my father that I require an audience with him immediately."

"It's nice to meet you, my Lady, I am Merlin, Arthur's manservant."

"Merlin," Arthur said sharply. "Go!"

"Right, sorry," Merlin rushed back out of the room stumbling over his feet as he went.

Arthur helped Elaina back onto the bed. He went to his cupboard and pulled out one of his shirts. "Here wear this until we can find you something more suitable," he said passing the shirt to Elaina.

"Is your manservant always so…" Elaina trailed off unsure of which adjective to use. Arthur turned away as she slipped the shirt over her head.

"Annoying?" Arthur called over his shoulder.

"I was going to say enthusiastic," Elaina replied. Arthur glanced at her and satisfied she was decent, he turned back around to face her.

"An excellent way to describe him if you don't know him very well."

"Are you going to tell me what inspired your pacing?" Elaina asked. She saw the doubt flicker through Arthur's eyes as he looked at her and knew whatever he had been told about the Heideen visitor it was not good. "You said you were told someone from Heideen was coming. What were they coming for?"

Arthur studied her for a moment, he slowly sat next to her on the bed. Avoiding eye contact with her Arthur took her hand slowly. "We were asked to accept a prisoner from Heideen. Hrothgar's messenger said that it was too dangerous to have the prisoner executed in Heideen and asked if we would do it here," Arthur explained.

"I don't understand," Elaina said softly. "Who is the prisoner?"

Arthur met her penetrating gaze he could see that he was about to confirm her worst fear, that her own father wanted her dead. "You are the prisoner from Heideen, Elaina," Arthur said softly. "Your father lied to you, he wasn't sending you here to meet me; he was sending you to your death."

"No," Elaina said quickly. Tears welled up in her eyes and she pulled away from Arthur. "No. My father would not do that. You're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Elaina," Arthur said. He grabbed her arm as she stood up. "Elaina, stop."

"No, Arthur," Elaina snapped. She struggled against him. Arthur stood up and grabbed both her arms. "Let me go, you don't understand. You're wrong! My father loves me he would not send me here to be killed. There has been a mistake."

"There hasn't been a mistake," a voice said from the doorway. Arthur and Elaina turned to find Uther standing there with a letter clutched in his fist. "This is a letter from your father explaining the situation."

"What situation? I haven't done anything," Elaina said quickly. It was clear to Uther that the tears in her voice pained Arthur.

"It would seem that your father is more worried about what you plan to do," Uther replied.

"What I plan to do? That makes no sense," Elaina said weakly. "What am I planning?"

"Your father seems to think that there is a plot to usurp his power and place you on the throne, as the heir apparent you are the next in line," Uther explained.

"What?" Elaina demanded. "No. My father knows I have no desire to rule Heideen! I've never heard of such a plan!"

"There is a plan none the less," Uther said evenly. "We said that we would execute you…"

Elaina gasped and leaned against Arthur without thinking. Her body shook in fear as she stared wildly at King Uther.

"Father," Arthur said quickly cutting Uther off. "She is innocent. It is evident that she has no intention of ruling Heideen; she's only a girl. We cannot execute her. It would seem Hrothgar told no one of this plan. Elaina thought she was here to meet me in the hopes of one day joining our nations together. If we execute her, it will surely cause a war."

Uther pursed his lips and studied Arthur for a moment. "You are right son," Uther said after several moments.

"Elaina must stay here in Camelot; it's the only way to keep her safe from her father," Arthur continued on. "We must avoid a war with Heideen at all costs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Of course, a wise plan," Uther said nodding.

"Thank you, father," Arthur replied. He smiled for a moment before remembering the quivering girl leaning on him for support. "May I present Princess Elaina of Heideen?"

"A pleasure to meet you(my dear does not sound a very Utherish thing to say, no offense). I wish it were under better circumstances." (don't need the Uther said; we know its him speaking)

Elaina stepped away from Arthur and bowed her head at King Uther. "As do I your highness. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your mercy in this situation. I am forever in your debt."

Elaina dipped into a curtsy, but her weakness and shock overcame her. Arthur grabbed her and pulled her to him before she could hit the floor. (no offense but this is more than a little cliché. I understand that she's feeling weak etc but it all seems a little bit melodramatic.)

"She is still weak from her illness," Arthur explained. He picked Elaina up and quickly put her back onto the bed.

"Of course," King Uther said eyeing the girl curiously. "I will have a servant fetch Gaius immediately."

"Thank you," Arthur said as he turned back to Elaina. The door closed leaving Arthur and Elaina alone again. "I'm sorry."

Elaina gazed at him for a moment before speaking. "There is nothing for you to apologize for," Elaina said. She swallowed hard and glanced away from Arthur. "If you hadn't said something to your father he may have had me killed. I owe you my life, Arthur."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What I said was true; you owe me nothing."

Elaina looked up at him and shook her head. "You don't understand what you've done," Elaina said gently. "You saved me, Arthur."

(We don't need the he realized shewas trying to comfort him when you tell us this in his speech.)"Why are you comforting me? It should be the other way around," Arthur said with a smile.

"I am a young woman; it's what I do," Elaina explained.

"And I am a young man. Surely there is something that I can do for you?" Arthur replied.

Elaina blushed bright pink. If Arthur could read her thoughts - well let's just say they were of an impure nature. "You have saved my life, given me clothing, let a perfect stranger sleep in your bed," Elaina pointed out. "Unless you want to give a special gift of some sort then there really isn't anything else you can do for me."

"Actually I think there is," Arthur replied. "You will be needing your own room."

"That is very true, my lord," Elaina said. She glanced away from Arthur and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just tired," Elaina said quickly. It was too quickly to please Arthur but he chose to believe her.

"I'll leave so you can get some rest," Arthur said as he stood from the bed. He nodded at Elaina before crossing to the door, pausing for a moment with his hand on the handle. "I am sorry about what has happened. Truly I wish we had met under different circumstances."

With that Arthur left the room, leaving Elaina alone with her thoughts. She pulled the blankets up over her head and curled into a ball. The tears she had so desperately been holding back spilled down her cheeks. She struggled to keep her sobs silent, her body shaking beneath the sheets.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin or any of its characters, if I owned Bradley James I would keep him locked up in my bedroom. Although there would probably be several other fans hunting me down for stealing him. Also I am in need of a new beta, my current one does not have time to help me out. If you are interested message me. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"Merlin," Arthur called as he came down the hallway. Merlin turned quickly and collided with Arthur. They fumbled for a moment before righting themselves. "Honestly Merlin, you are the clumsiest person I have ever met."

"Sorry my lord, it won't happen again," Merlin said with a grin.

Arthur knew enough about Merlin to know that it would probably happen several more times. "Its all right I need you to prepare a room for Elaina," Arthur ordered. He clapped his hands together and looked very satisfied with himself.

"Who," Merlin asked in confusion.

Arthur pursed his lips and blinked at Merlin a couple of times. "Merlin are you not aware that there is a girl staying in my room, sleeping in my bed, she's wearing my clothing too if that means anything at all to you," Arthur snapped.

"Oh, the girl from Heideen, her name is Elaina," Merlin surmised.

"She's more than just a girl Merlin," Arthur said in annoyance.

"Of course my lord, I am sure to you she is much more than just a girl," Merlin said quickly.

"What is that supposed to mean," Arthur demanded.

"Simply that I can see you have taken… an interest in her and that it doesn't surprise me that…," Merlin trailed off as he stared at Arthur.

"She's the princess you idiot! That's what I meant," Arthur said. He hit Merlin on the head to further emphasize his point. "And what if I have taken an interest in her? I think someone of her station should be treated with respect."

"Yes my lord," Merlin said quickly.

"I don't like what you are trying to imply Merlin," Arthur said.

"Sorry my lord, I will refrain from implying things about your intentions toward Princess Elaina," Merlin replied with another grin.

"Shhhh," Arthur said waving a hand at Merlin. "We don't want everyone to know that she's a princess."

"But she is a princess," Merlin pointed out.

"Yes Merlin she is, but that doesn't mean we are going to announce that the prisoner we were supposed to execute has turned out to be the princess from Heideen and that she's currently staying in my chambers," Arthur pointed out. He gave Merlin an irritated look. "You can be incredibly daft sometimes."

"Yes my lord," Merlin said with a nod. It dawned on Merlin a moment later that he had just admitted he was daft. He hoped Arthur hadn't noticed but his smug smile said otherwise.

"I'm glad we agree on something," Arthur replied. "Put her in a room down the hall from me, but do not put her next door Merlin. People might get the wrong impression."

"What impression might that be," Merlin asked.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin, "They might think I have un-noble intentions idiot."

"Do you," Merlin asked.

Arthur pursed his lips again and stared at Merlin. "Merlin," he said evenly.

"Yes Arthur," Merlin said with a grin.

"If you don't stop asking me all these questions and do what I told you I am going to have you thrown in the stocks, I know how much you enjoy it," Arthur replied.

"Right away sire," Merlin said quickly. He started up the hallway back toward Arthur's hall. He paused and turned to look at Arthur. "Will two doors down be good enough?"

"Yes Merlin," Arthur growled. "Two will be plenty."

"Excellent my lord," Merlin said before darting around the corner and out of his sight.

Arthur shook his head and spun around on his heel. He jumped back to avoid colliding with Gwen and Morgana who had been lurking behind him.

"Is it true Arthur," Morgana asked, her excitement evident in her voice.

"What," Arthur asked pulling his head back a bit.

"The prisoner," Morgana began. She glanced around and lowered her voice. "The prisoner is actually the princess of Heideen."

"Where did you hear that," Arthur asked in surprise.

"We overheard you telling Merlin Arthur," Morgana snapped. "Don't worry we won't tell anyone."

"That makes me feel so much better," Arthur said sarcastically.

"Is there anything we can do for her my lord," Gwen asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact there is," Arthur said quickly. He placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Merlin is preparing a room for her, but I don't think it would be appropriate for him to look after her. He's not got a lot of experience with girls. If you could look after her Gwen, that would be incredibly helpful. Also she will need some things to wear. Right now all she has um… well she's actually wearing one of my shirts."

"Arthur really," Morgana scolded. "She hasn't even been here a day and you've already taken advantage of her."

"I did NOT take advantage of her Morgana," Arthur said indignantly. "She was ill and is staying in my chambers. I thought she would be more comfortable there then in the dungeons. Gaius threw out her dress it was ruined from the journey. I lent her a shirt."

"That was very sweet of you Arthur," Morgana said. A smile spread slowly across her face as she eyed Arthur. "What does she look like?"

"In my shirt," Arthur asked giving Morgana a confused look. "That's a perverse question Morgana."

Gwen and Morgana burst out laughing at his reaction. "No Arthur, what does she look like? What color is her hair? Her eyes," Gwen explained.

"Oh," Arthur said. He grimaced in embarrassment. "She's got um red hair, it's as long as Morgana's I'd wager. Her eyes are green. She's got freckles across her cheeks and nose."

"You didn't say if she was pretty," Morgana pointed out.

Arthur exhaled in frustration, "Yes she's beautiful Morgana. I didn't know you were so interested in a woman other than yourself."

"Arthur Pendragon, that is a terrible thing to say," Morgana snapped.

"My apologies. Do you have any more questions or can I go," Arthur asked tiredly.

"Forgive me for saying so my lord," Gwen began carefully. "But have you slept? You look as though you haven't."

"Uh, no I did not sleep much last night," Arthur said avoiding the gaze of both Morgana and Gwen.

"Why didn't you sleep last night Arthur," Morgana asked. She exchanged a glance with Gwen before continuing. "What were you doing?"

"Elaina was in my bed, I was in the chair all night. It's not the most comfortable place to sleep," Arthur said quickly.

"Really," Morgana replied. "That was kind of you to let her sleep in your bed."

"Yes well, she was unconscious so I don't think she realized or cared much," Arthur pointed out. "She's glad to be alive."

"Of course she is," Gwen said supportively.

"Right, um if you would excuse me I have things to do," Arthur said before practically running away.

Morgana exchanged another glance with Gwen before bursting into laughter. "Did you see his face when he was describing her," Morgana asked.

"I certainly did," Gwen replied. "I'd say his smitten."

"I would have to agree with you, why don't we go introduce ourselves," Morgana said in excitement.

**Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elaina had finally come out from beneath the blankets on Arthur's bed and was sitting there idly. She was bored out of her mind. She had to find something to do with herself. She kept going over and over what Arthur had told her.

Elaina couldn't believe that her own father wanted her dead. At the same time, it didn't surprise her that there was a plan to usurp him. While he had brought peace to the land of Heideen he maintained it with an iron fist. He had instated several new laws and taxes over the years. They were leading to unrest among the people.

She rolled her head to the side and stared out the window. Camelot was a beautiful place. Elaina couldn't believe that she had not known the real reason for her father sending her here. It made her feel like a simple minded girl to hear it from Arthur. She'd seen the way her father looked at her before she left. She recognized the look in his eyes, she'd seen it many times.

It was an empty look, one that went straight down to his soul. A look that spoke volumes about the type of man he really was. Since her mother had died he had become cruel and petty. Nothing Elaina did was ever good enough, her not being a boy only made matters worse. Elaina had tried to please her father though. In Heideen she was considered a princess and a warrior. She'd been trained to fight just like the boys her age. She could handle a sword, bow, mace, or spear as well as any man, better than some in fact. She was also a lady though. She could sing, dance, paint, sew, and run a household as was expected.

Elaina was considered to be an incredibly well rounded young woman. Perhaps that was why her father saw her as such a threat. She was intelligent but more importantly she was loved by the people of Heideen. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful but Elaina was not a girl that used her beauty to win others over.

A knock sounded at the door causing Elaina to jump. She glanced briefly at the mirror to make sure she was presentable. "Come in," she called.

Arthur's manservant threw the door open and scurried inside. He bowed deeply a huge grin on his face. "We met this morning," he reminded her. "I'm…"

"You're Merlin, I remember who you are."

"Thank you." Most nobles didn't bother to learn his name, let alone remember it.

"I'm Elaina." She wasn't sure if she should tell him she was a princess or not. Judging from the way he was looking at her though, she'd bet he already knew. "He told you didn't he?"

"Who told me what?" He began picking things up off of Arthur's floor and tossing them over his shoulder toward the cupboard.

"Arthur told you who I am," Elaina said carefully.

"Oh, yeah, he did. Was he not supposed to?" Merlin wandered over to the cupboard and rammed everything inside of it.

Elaina giggled softly watching him struggle with a rather tricky jacket. "I don't know, I didn't ask him not to. So… how long have you been Arthur's man servant?"

"I don't know, I've stopped keeping track actually. My first week I had to help Arthur prepare for a tourney by practicing with him. I'm not very handy with a sword."

"Did he win the tournament?"

"Of course, Arthur always wins."

"He should be glad he has you, he might not have won if you hadn't helped him prepare."

"Right, Arthur losing a tournament, that's funny."

Elaina laughed again and moved further down the bed. "Tell me about yourself Merlin," she asked.

"You must be bored if you want to talk to Merlin," Arthur said as he entered the room.

"I happen to find Merlin quite interesting."

Arthur raised his eyebrows curiously. He glanced from Elaina to Merlin, who shrugged innocently. "Don't look at me, I was cleaning your room," Merlin said quickly.

"Right," Arthur said dragging the word out. "Anyway, I've spoken with my father and we have decided it would be best to come up with some story about the prisoner confusion and why you are now staying in Camelot. Any ideas?"

They all exchanged heavy glances. No one knew quite what to say. Elaina ran over several options in her mind but each sounded more unbelievable than the last. Merlin's entire face scrunched up as he concentrated. Suddenly his face lit up in excitement.

"We could say that we received the wrong message from King Hrothgar and that Elaina likes Camelot so much she has decided to stay on as a… um…"

"That's a good start Merlin," Arthur said nodding his head steadily.

"I'm here to observe the way your father runs his kingdom," Elaina suggested. "Camelot is much more successful than anything in Heideen. I am here to observe and learn so that Heideen can prosper."

Merlin nodded appreciatively, "That's what I was trying to say."

"I'm sure it was Merlin," Arthur replied. "Did you finish doing what I told you to?"

Merlin stared at Arthur for a moment in confusion. "Oh, the room yeah I did. Gwen and Morgana made me leave so they could um girl it up a bit," Merlin explained.

"Excellent, we have a story, your room is almost ready, is there anything else," Arthur asked glancing from Merlin to Elaina.

"Perhaps Elaina would like something to eat," Merlin suggested.

Elaina smiled at Merlin. "If it's not too much trouble I would love something to eat."

"What about me," Arthur demanded.

"What about you," Merlin asked.

"You never got me my breakfast this morning!"

"Well you've lived here your entire life right?"

"Of course."

"You know where the kitchen is, I am currently helping the princess," Merlin said before walking quickly out of the room.

Arthur's mouth dropped open as Merlin left. Elaina burst out laughing when he turned to look at her. "You look like a fish Arthur."

"Him serving you is not going to work out, his attitude is awful," Arthur said firmly.

"He's perfectly nice to me."

"How very nice for you! How are you feeling?"

"Better," Elaina said easily. "Whatever Gaius gave me must have worked, I've never gotten well so fast before."

"Excellent," Arthur replied. He studied Elaina for a moment. "My father asked me to extend an invitation to dine with him once you are well enough. Gaius wants to talk to you about something too."

Elaina glanced at Arthur unsure of what Gaius had told him. She had to be careful to hide her condition, people tended to worry unnecessarily about her once they knew. "Did he say what it was about?"

"No, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though. If it were urgent he would have come directly to you."

Elaina nodded slowly and glanced away from Arthur. "Who are Morgana and Gwen? Merlin mentioned them earlier. Do you have sisters?"

Arthur snorted loudly and shook his head. "Morgana is my father's ward, I have no siblings. Morgana is the closest thing I have to a sister. Gwen is her maid servant. You'll meet them both soon, I've asked them to look after you."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"They are actually quite excited to have a princess visiting."

"Does everyone know I'm a princess?" Her frustration was clear in her voice.

"Not everyone. Why would I lie about who you are," Arthur asked in confusion.

"Perhaps I don't want everyone to know who I am! What if word gets back to my father that I am still alive? He'll send someone to finish what you and you're father wouldn't."

"Would you rather us kill you?"

Elaina stared him in bewilderment. She couldn't believe that he didn't understand what she was getting at. "No I don't want you to kill me! I don't want to put others in danger by being here though!"

"We won't let that happen!"

"You can't predict the future Arthur Pendragon," Elaina snapped. She shook her head angrily and clenched her jaw. "You really don't understand."

"What is there to understand," Arthur asked. "Your father isn't going to find out, everything will be fine Elaina."

Elaina exhaled loudly and prepared to snap at him again. Arthur was every bit the arrogant young man she'd heard him to be. She'd thought perhaps the rumors were wrong but she could see that there was a foundation for them.

Merlin pushed the door open and set a tray on the table. He removed the lid with a flourish revealing an impressive spread. The tray contained various fruits, meats, cheeses, and breads. It was more than enough to feed Elaina, in fact she, Arthur, and Merlin could all eat their fill from the tray.

"Lunch is served," Merlin said proudly.

"I've lost my appetite," Arthur announced before walking out of the room without a backward glance.

Merlin's brow furrowed in confusion. "What did I miss?"

"We got in an argument," Elaina explained. "He seems to think that my staying here poses no risk."

"What if your father finds out though? Perhaps we should tell people you are someone else."

"Thank you that is exactly what I was thinking! Arthur doesn't think we should lie about who I am though."

"Maybe he's right though. It will make things harder if people were to find out they had been lied to."

Another knock sounded at the door. Merlin quickly went to open it. He ushered in two attractive young women. "Elaina, this is Morgana, King Uther's ward, and her maidservant Gwen," he announced. "This is Elaina, the Crown Princess of Heideen."

Morgana and Gwen both curtsied to her. "It's an honor to meet you my lady," Gwen said softly.

"It truly is an honor," Morgana said quickly.

Elaina climbed off the bed and shook her head at them. "Please stop. You don't have to curtsy to me, but it is an honor to meet the two of you."

"No curtsies, I like you already," Morgana said with a smile. Morgana studied Elaina for a moment then glanced at Gwen. "He wasn't joking."

"What," Elaina asked.

"Arthur told us that you were wearing one of his shirts, I thought it was just talk," Morgana explained.

"No, it's true. He loaned it to me, it would seem Gaius threw my dress out. Would you like to join me for lunch? Merlin brought enough for a small army."

"That would be lovely, but first can I please loan you something suitable to wear," Morgana asked.

"Please? Arthur's shirt is nice, but I feel a bit inappropriate in it."

"You look to be the same size as me, you can borrow some of my dresses until we can get you some of your own. Gwen is an excellent seamstress. She can make you anything you want."

"Thank you, that would be most welcome and a relief."

"I'll go fetch something for you to wear while you two start eating," Gwen said quickly.

"Thank you Gwen," Elaina replied.

Elaina and Morgana sat down at Arthur's table and began eating and chatting. By the time Gwen returned with a dress, they had convinced Merlin to join them.

"I brought a green dress, I thought it would suit you best."

"Morgana its beautiful," Elaina exclaimed. "Are you sure you don't mind me borrowing it?"

"Of course not, you can thank Gwen for the dress' beauty though, she made it," Morgana replied.

"Gwen! This is stunning, you could open your own shop," Elaina said as she followed Gwen behind the dressing screen.

Gwen waited on the other side while Elaina dressed. "Thank you my Lady. That is an incredibly high compliment."

"You deserve it," Elaina said as she stepped back around the screen. Gwen handed her a pair of shoes which Elaina quickly slipped on. "How does it look?"

"Perfect, you look fantastic Elaina! I'll never be able to wear that dress again."

Elaina laughed at Morgana's comment and turned to look in the mirror. Arthur appeared in the doorway and caught her gaze in the reflection.

"You look beautiful," he said softly. Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana all turned to look at him curiously. None of them had ever seen him behave like this before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I forgot my sword," Arthur explained. He quickly crossed the room and collected it from the table. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to interrupt. Merlin, come with me."

Merlin followed Arthur out of the room. He stopped when Arthur paused at the end of the hallway and leaned against the wall. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur glanced over his shoulder as the sound of laughter wafted down the hallway. "She's scared," Arthur said softly. "Of course, that's what she wouldn't say."

"What are you talking about? Who's scared? Elaina?"

Arthur stared blankly at Merlin. "What," he said suddenly.

"You were saying that someone is scared?"

"No I wasn't," Arthur said as he pushed away from the wall and continued down the hallway.

"Arthur I heard you say it!"

"Merlin, I don't have time for this, I need you to go muck out the stables."

"Fine."

"Fine, is that all you have to say?"

"I meant to say yes sire."

"That's what I thought."

Morgana eyed Elaina as she stared at the closed door. They been talking for several minutes but since Arthur had left Elaina hadn't been paying attention. "So then Uther agreed that it would be best for everyone if Arthur and I married," Morgana said loudly.

Elaina's eyebrows rose in confusion and she turned to stare at Morgana. "You and Arthur…you're engaged. He didn't mention it. Congratulations."

"I should think he wouldn't mention it since I was joking Elaina. I was trying to see if you were listening to me. You seem distracted."

"I'm sorry Morgana." She offered no explanation for her distraction, but she didn't need to. It was obvious to Morgana that Arthur's comment and mere presence had been the cause.

"He's quite a young man."

Elaina dropped her gaze to the floor and sighed. "I shouldn't even consider it Morgana, I've been here a day, one day, and I'm already…"

"Falling for him," Gwen said softly. There was something in the way she said it that gave Elaina cause to pause. She studied Gwen a moment and could see it clearly. Anyone who took the time to look could see it. Gwen had fallen for him already.

"Perhaps," Elaina said elusively. She briefly wondered if there was something between Arthur and Gwen. Surely he wouldn't be foolish enough to give the girl false hope. Nothing real could come from a relationship with a servant, Elaina would know.

"Well, what do you plan to do about it," Morgana demanded.

Elaina stared at Morgana in surprise. There didn't seem much she could do about it. She is a displaced princess who probably has a price on her head. "What can I do Morgana? The last thing I need to worry about is how I am going to capture Arthur's attention."

"I don't think capturing his attention is going to be the problem, you've already got that!"

"So keeping his attention will be difficult?" She meant it to sound as though she didn't care. That keeping Arthur's attention was the last thing on her mind, but she wasn't fooling anyone.

Gwen pursed her lips and wandered toward the window. She knew what it was like to try and keep the Crown Prince's attention. She'd experience the constant worrying and wondering firsthand. The worry that she wasn't enough for him, wondering if he felt the same, if there was someone else.

"In case you haven't noticed Arthur is a young man. They all have the attention span of a fish."

"Yes, well, lucky for me I'm not concerned with getting the attention of any man. Let alone the future king," Elaina replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gwen led the way down the hallway to Elaina's room. It was two doors down from Arthur's chambers. Gwen pushed the door open and stepped aside to let the ladies enter. Elaina stepped inside, her gaze swept the room.

The arrangement was similar to Arthur's. Her bed was against the same wall, but adorned in blue fabric instead of red. There was a vanity instead of place for armor and swords. A wardrobe stood opposite the vanity. There was also a table for eating, a desk, and a couple of chair sprinkled throughout the room. In one corner sat a dressing screen and a second wardrobe. Fresh flowers sat in the center of the table and on the vanity. Blue curtains hung on the windows.

"It's beautiful," Elaina said as she moved toward the window. It looked out onto the training ground for the knights. Below she could see Arthur surrounded by his men, running them through drills.

"Merlin did an excellent job," Morgana commented. "Gwen and I simply organized the wardrobes."

"Thank you both, it's fantastic," Elaina replied. She turned away from the window and pretended she didn't notice the look Morgana was giving her.

"So, tell me about Heideen, Elaina," Morgana said as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"What do you want to know?" Elaina reluctantly joined Morgana at the table. Gwen was lingering in the door. "Come in Gwen, we won't bite."

"I've got chores to attend to. I will look in on you when I am done."

With that Gwen quickly left, leaving Elaina to wonder if she had somehow offended the girl. Elaina glanced at Morgana who looked unbothered by Gwen's behavior. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Gwen's acting strange, did I do something to offend her?"

"Oh, no I don't think so. Since her father died she hasn't been the same. Not that I can blame her. It must be hard working for the man that killed your father."

"Uther killed Gwen's father?"

"Well not exactly. Her father was accused of consorting with a sorcerer he was killed while trying to escape."

"That's awful." Elaina glanced toward the door and sighed. "Was Arthur involved?"

"No, why?"

"Arthur seems to be a touchy subject for her. I thought perhaps they didn't get along."

"Arthur can be a prat. He's… he can be… let's just say that self-centeredness runs in his family. Gwen has little patience for things like that."

"Ah, yes I can see why that would cause a problem."

Morgana laughed brightly and shook her head at Elaina. "Enough about Arthur, tell me about Heideen."

Arthur threw himself in to training his men. Even though he was exhausted he fought like a man possessed. Elaina unnerved him, which no one ever did. He was the crown prince of Camelot. Arthur was used to being the one doing the unnerving, not the other way around.

He knocked yet another knight to the ground before dropping his shield. He ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair. "That's enough for today," he called.

The knights grunted in relief and drug themselves away before he changed his mind. Arthur stretched, feeling the pull in his muscles. He knew he would sore in the morning. Tonight he had dinner with his father, Morgana, and of course Elaina.

At the moment, his father was in a meeting with his advisors still trying to figure out what to do with Elaina. Uther seemed to think that if she was going to remain in Camelot she needed to marry. It was ridiculous though, the only one in Camelot who could marry her was Arthur, due to their stations in society. As the only heirs to their respective fathers' thrones they were a good match. It would double their lands, not to mention the amount of trade that could be done.

Ultimately it would be a good match. Arthur couldn't deny that being married to Elaina wouldn't be bad, it probably be fairly good. Arthur dropped his arms and shook his head. He had never spent so much time fixated on a girl before. Especially a girl he had only known for a day. He grabbed his sword and headed toward the stables. A ride before dinner was just what he needed to take his mind off things.

"Arthur," a voice called loudly.

Arthur turned to see Merlin rushing toward him. He had a piece of paper clutched in his hand. He stumbled slightly as he neared Arthur but managed to not fall down.

"What's the matter Merlin?"

"Your father told me to give this to you. What are you doing?"

Arthur broke the seal on the paper and read what his father had written. He shook his head and crumbled up the paper. "I was going to take a ride, but I need to talk to my father."

"Perhaps you should bathe first, you smell like a wet horse."

Arthur froze in his steps and turned to look at Merlin. "Like a wet horse?"

"Yes, wet horse. Did you get hit in the head during practice?"

"Merlin," Arthur said with a clenched jaw.

"Sorry I'll shut up now."

"Best idea you've had all day."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: First let me apologize for not updating. I've been having a hard time lately and haven't been able to write. I'm terribly sorry, but I am updating everything and uploading some new stuff! Second let me ask: how is the new season of Merlin? I live in the US so I haven't been able to see any episodes except the season premiere. Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

After his bath Arthur made his way to the massive dining hall. He paused outside the door and looked at Merlin. "You can't tell anyone what that letter said Merlin."

Arthur had let Merlin read the letter. It was the letter King Hrothgar had sent about Elaina. The letter detailed her supposed crimes and that ultimately she planned to take over the country. She was not only a threat to Heideen but to all the surrounding countries, Camelot included.

Arthur shook his head and sighed in frustration. "How could a man do that to his own daughter?"

"He fears losing his throne, power makes people do crazy things Arthur." Merlin could think of a prime example of that. Uther's hatred of magic and his pursuit of any and everyone who practiced it.

"But to sentence your own daughter to death, it's unforgivable."

"Well it's a good thing that you got to her when you did. If you hadn't she would probably be dead."

"Why that's chipper Merlin! I often wonder how I got by before you and your sunny disposition."

"So do I," Merlin said easily.

Arthur scoffed at him for a moment. "Right, I will see you after dinner. Remind Gaius that he still needs to look in on Elaina."

"Yes sire," Merlin said before heading down the hallway.

The guards at the door announced his presence and Arthur strode into the room. His father was the only one there. Morgana and Elaina must still be getting ready.

"Father," Arthur said in greeting.

"Arthur," Uther said warmly. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine sir."

"Good, good," Uther said. Arthur noticed that his father seemed distracted by something but did not comment on it. "How are your men? Is the new batch rising to your expectations?"

"Of course, you would be pleased with their progress, they'll make excellent knights."

"Perfect, we need more men like you in this kingdom, more men to uphold the knight's code."

"Yes," Arthur said lowly.

"The Lady Morgana and Lady Elaina," the guard announced before opening the door to reveal the girls.

Morgana and Elaina swept into the room. Both looked exceptionally comfortable in the other's presence. Arthur paused for a moment to take in the sight. There were several girls in Camelot but few could compare to Morgana and Elaina.

Morgana wore a blue gown with her hair swept up on her head. Elaina wore a green gown and had left her hair down in a bit of a wild mess. It flowed down to the middle of her back in an unruly fashion. Morgana smiled brightly at both men, but Elaina kept her eyes on Uther refusing to meet Arthur's gaze.

"Good evening ladies," Uther said warmly. He offered his arm to Elaina and escorted her to her seat. "I hope that you found your chambers satisfactory Lady Elaina."

"Please call me Elaina. And yes, Merlin, Morgana, and Gwen did a wonderful job preparing them. Arthur selected the perfect room. It's beautiful."

"Good." Uther pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Arthur offered his arm to Morgana and led her to table. He went through the same process his father had before taking his seat next to Morgana across from Elaina.

"Elaina and I spent the afternoon together," Morgana informed them. "Did you know that in Heideen their young ladies are trained to fight just like the young men?"

The servants hopped to business and began placing the food on the table. Everyone slowly filled their plates as the conversation continued.

"Do the young men not find it distracting," Uther asked Elaina.

"Some do," Elaina admitted. "On the other hand though, it forces them to be more focused. Getting distracted by a beautiful girl could prove to be deadly."

"Do they fight against one another," Uther asked curiously.

"Of course," Elaina replied. "Often we underestimate our opponents. This prevents it, when you know even a young woman can be deadly with a sword you expect much more."

"It's an interesting tactic," Arthur allowed. "It hardly seems necessary though."

"How so," Elaina asked. She met Arthur's gaze for the first time that evening. It held a challenge for him.

"It seems improper for a young lady to be trained as a young man would be," Arthur pointed. "Men want women who know how to be such."

"Heideen women are incredibly well rounded Arthur," Morgana said sharply.

"It's true," Elaina said easily. "Our women train in sewing, singing, dance, and art as well as swords, bows, maces, and spears. Everyone should be capable of defending what is theirs."

"It's an interesting philosophy," Uther said. "You're quite accomplished Elaina."

Arthur snorted at the comment. Everyone shot a glance in his direction. Elaina clenched her jaw and stared at him for a moment. "You doubt the ability of a woman with a sword," she asked pointedly.

"Yes, I do. A woman could never hold her own against a well trained man."

"Why don't we put it to the test then," Morgana suggested.

"Careful Morgana," Uther warned. "Elaina's not fully recovered."

"What did you have in mind Morgana?" Elaina was eager for an opportunity to prove herself and to prove Arthur was wrong.

"A fight," Morgana snuck a look at Arthur who looked stunned. "Why don't the two of you fight?"

"I wouldn't want to hurt Arthur or his pride," Elaina said with a slow smile. "I wouldn't want to do something 'improper'."

Arthur rolled his eyes and snorted again. "I am not going to fight with you, you could get hurt. My pride has nothing to do with it."

"I think it's an excellent idea," Uther commented.

"Father," Arthur said sharply.

"Arthur, I think we should give the young lady an opportunity to prove her strength. When she is fully recovered I would like to see what she can do. Of course the two of you shouldn't fight, I know how competitive you are Arthur. You two could very well kill each other."

"Then who would rule Camelot," Morgana pointed out.

"Very true, no Elaina will fight with a man I select."

"Do you not think it would dishonor one of my men to fight with a girl," Arthur demanded.

"If your men are dishonored to fight with a worthy opponent they shouldn't be knights at all!" Elaina pushed her plate away and stood up. "I'm not feeling well, if you would excuse me I would most appreciate it."

"Of course, Arthur will walk you back to your room," Uther said as he rose from his seat.

Arthur shot an angry look at his father before standing to do his bidding. He offered his arm to Elaina who took it stiffly. They strode out of the room and down the hallway away from the guards. As soon as they were out of sight Elaina released Arthur's arm.

"I would love to say that your behavior surprises me, but it doesn't, you're every bit as arrogant as I heard," Elaina snapped.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! I can't fight because I'm a woman?"

"You're a girl."

"I'm a year younger than you are Arthur Pendragon!"

"Exactly," Arthur said smugly.

"You're infuriating. You think because you're crown prince you can treat people however you please and they'll just take it."

"You do the exact same thing Elaina."

Elaina stopped walking and stared at him in surprise. "I do not!"

"What do you consider what you just did to me? We are on the same level so it's not the same?"

"It's too bad your father won't let us fight, I would love an opportunity to come at you with a sword."

"There are some in my room."

"I would hate to kill the future king of Camelot because of his stupid assumptions of the female condition." Elaina stormed away from him silently praying that he wouldn't follow her. The footsteps pounding after her weren't a good indicator though.

"I do not think you are incapable because you are a woman."

"A girl, you called me a girl Arthur!"

Arthur grabbed her arm to make her stop walking. Elaina spun around to face him. Being that close to Arthur was unnerving, until that moment she hadn't noticed just how blue his eyes were.

"I simply think that endangering one so beautiful is foolish," Arthur said softly. It was meant to be a compliment. It was what Arthur really thought, but at the same time he hoped to diffuse the situation.

Elaina yanked her arm out of his grip. Her jaw clenched tightly and she stared at him furiously. "I am much more than a beautiful girl Arthur Pendragon," Elaina said menacingly. "You'd do well to remember that."

With that Elaina stormed away from Arthur without a backward glance. He realized in that moment that he had really made a mess with Elaina. It was going to take a lot to fix this one.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next week passed quickly for everyone. Elaina avoided Arthur every moment of the day. If they passed one another in a hallway she ignored him and avoided his gaze. She had still not spoken to Gaius despite Merlin telling her several times that she needed to.

Elaina stood at her window staring down at the training fields. Arthur had sent the knights away for the afternoon but he was still practicing. Her eyes traveled up and down his body as he moved. She had never seen anyone look so graceful with a sword in their hands. He moved as though he had been born to fight.

A knock at the door caused Elaina to jump in surprise .She turned away from the window as Arthur looked up at it. He merely saw the passing shadow as she turned away.

"Come in," Elaina called.

The door opened slowly revealing Gaius. He entered the room and bowed before speaking. "My Lady I need to discuss a rather urgent matter with you."

"I was actually on my way out Gaius. Is it possible to discuss this another time?"

"My Lady please, you don't understand what is happening to you."

Elaina stopped in the doorway, she kept her back to him as she spoke. "I know what is wrong with me Gaius, I've known for a long time."

"Why haven't you told anyone? A condition like yours has to be paid close attention to, without treatment you could die."

Elaina pursed her lips and turned to look at him. "How do I explain to people that… I have a disease of the blood Gaius? How do I tell people that I can never have children because of it? Or that I faint? Or that my condition makes me incredibly weak? How do I explain that as the future queen of Heideen?"

"Without treatment though, you could die! That's what happened on your trip here. How long did you go without treatment?"

"Two weeks."

"I need to treat you soon Elaina."

"No," Elaina said firmly.

Gaius stared at her in confusion. "If you go untreated you could die Elaina."

Elaina met his gaze with a steady one of her own. She knew the risk, but no one had ever given her the chance to beat this. Everyone just assumed that because she was a girl she would give up. She would let it win. For once she didn't want to walk into a room and have everyone feel bad for her because she was different.

"We could try a different treatment," Gaius suggested. "Perhaps there is a way to make you well and keep you strong at the same time. Let me try."

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone Gaius. No one can know."

Elaina had forgotten about the challenge until Morgana brought it up during lunch. She had more pressing matters on her mind, the fight with Arthur being one of them. The feast Uther was planning in her honor was another.

"Morgana I don't know if it's such a good idea," Elaina said quickly.

"Why not? Don't you want to prove to Arthur that he's wrong?"

"Of course but perhaps this isn't the way to do it."

"Then what is the problem?"

Elaina studied the other girl for a moment. "Nothing, there's no problem. I'm ready whenever Uther decides to select someone."

"He already has, you're going to fight Sir Leon tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow? Morgana I won't be ready by then, I haven't picked up a sword in weeks! Besides I don't have chain mail or armor."

"You can use mine! Why don't you go practice now?"

"I would but I don't have anything to wear."

"Let's see if Merlin can get you something."

An hour later, Elaina wore a pair of Merlin's pants and one of Arthur's old shirts. She'd borrowed a pair of boots from Morgana. She strode into the armory and began studying the sword rack. There were several options present but none of them appealed to Elaina.

"What are you doing in here," a voice asked from the corner.

Elaina jumped in surprise and turned around quickly. Arthur stood silently in the corner studying her. It was the first time he had spoken to her in a week.

"Looking for a sword," Elaina explained. "Apparently I am to fight Sir Leon tomorrow."

"I heard," Arthur said rather darkly.

"That doesn't surprise me." Elaina turned back to the swords. They were all fine weapons. She carefully pulled on out and checked the balance on it. She shook her head and placed it back. "What are you doing in here?"

"Thinking," Arthur said as though that explained everything.

"About what?" Elaina pulled out another sword and practiced a couple of passes.

Arthur didn't speak as he crossed the room. He stopped next to the rack and pulled out a sword. He reached around Elaina and took the sword out of her hand. "Use this one," he said softly. He pressed the one he selected into her hand.

Arthur put the other sword back and watched as Elaina checked the balance and swung the sword. She looked at him over her shoulder and sighed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't answer my question," Elaina pointed out as she turned to face him.

Arthur studied her for a moment before speaking. "You, I was thinking about you and what a prat I made of myself."

Elaina didn't speak as she moved closer to Arthur. "You're not a prat."

"I behaved like on." His gaze flickered from her eyes to her lips. "I am sorry that I offended you with my assumptions."

"I forgive you," Elaina whispered as she leaned in. Their lips were a breath apart when the door banged open behind them. They jumped apart quickly. Elaina collided with a stack of shields which tumbled to the floor.

"Merlin," Arthur said in irritation. "What have I said about knocking?"

"Why would I knock on the armory?" Merlin glanced between Arthur and Elaina and instantly understood. "Sorry, I'll knock next time."

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully. "Is there something you need?"

"Your father would like a word with you."

Arthur nodded slowly. He glanced at Elaina briefly before following Merlin out of the room. Elaina sighed and picked up the shields she had knocked over.

"You should be more careful," a voice said from the shadows.

Elaina yelped in surprise and spun around. Her gaze roamed wildly around the room until the man revealed himself. He stepped out of the shadows, he was as tall as Arthur perhaps taller. His dark hair didn't surprise Elaina, it was his eyes which were a pale gray.

"Who are you," Elaina asked sounding braver than she felt. She wondered briefly if the man had seen her and Arthur.

"My name is Mathew my Lady," he said lowly, he bowed deeply as he spoke. "It was not my intention to startle you."

Elaina continued to stare at the man waiting for him to explain his presence. He seemed to be waiting for her to speak as well.

"Are you a knight of Camelot?"

"No," he said simply. He moved further out of the shadows. Mathew slowly approached Elaina. His movements were animalistic, more cat like than human. "I've come to see you actually. We've heard about you my Lady."

"We," Elaina asked nervously.

"You'll find out who we are soon enough." Mathew stopped in front of her. He slowly reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I don't understand."

"You will soon enough my lady." His fingers trailed down the side of her neck causing her to shiver involuntarily. "We have plans for you."

Footsteps in the hallway caused Elaina to turn toward the doorway. Sir Leon entered the room and smiled warmly at her. Elaina whipped back around to look at Mathew but he was gone.

"Is everything alright my lady," Sir Leon asked from the doorway.

"There was a man," Elaina said. She turned to look at Sir Leon in confusion. She could see from the look on his face that he didn't believe her. "Never mind, I imagined it. I look forward to our fight tomorrow."

"As do I my Lady," Sir Leon said politely. "I was told you are an accomplished swordsman, woman."

"I suppose we will see, won't we? If you'll excuse me I have some practicing to do."

"Certainly, my Lady." Sir Leon bowed to her as she left the room. Elaina glanced around as she made her way out to the training field. She could still feel Mathew's penetrating gaze on her even though he was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Elaina practiced until the sun went down. She ran through every drill she could think of. She battled imaginary enemies until she could barely stand. She knew it was probably a bad idea to train so hard the day before the fight but she couldn't help it. She wanted to make a good showing against Sir Leon. She had to prove herself.

Elaina carried the sword and shield back to her room with her. She pushed the door open and came face to face with Gaius.

"My apologies my Lady, I've been looking for you."

"It's fine Gaius. I was on the training field."

"Of course, your fight is tomorrow. I think perhaps it would be best if you postpone it my lady."

"Why would I do that?" Elaina moved past him and set her sword and shield on the table. She made a mental note to ask Gwen to get her something to sharpen her sword with.

"Your condition Lady Elaina, you haven't been treated recently. I fear that if you over exert yourself there could be severe consequences."

"Gaius, a warrior does not shy away from a challenge because of the fear of consequences."

"You are not only a warrior you are a princess. If you compete tomorrow you could seriously endanger any progress you might have made with your condition."

"What are you saying? Is it going to get worse?"

"It will be more difficult to recover. You've just recovered, don't endanger yourself further."

"Can you not treat me now," Elaina asked impatiently. She understood his concern but she couldn't back down now. Everyone would think she was afraid.

"Not effectively no. I am developing a medicine that I think will work much better than anything else you've been given, but it's not ready yet my lady."

"When will it be ready?"

"It will take a few days."

"Then I will fight. You can treat me afterward and I will be careful to not let things get out of hand tomorrow."

"I think it would be unwise my lady."

"Part of being young is doing unwise things Gaius," Elaina replied. She shook her head and glanced at the floor. "I appreciate your concern Gaius, truly I do. You have to understand that even though I am a princess I am still a warrior. The warrior in me will not let me back down from a challenge no matter what the risk."

"I will try to remember that my lady," Gaius said with a shake of his head. Elaina could tell he thought she was being foolish. He bowed quickly and left the room.

Elaina ran a hand through her hair. She grimaced as her shoulder popped. It was going to be a tricky fight tomorrow. She'd seen Sir Leon fight, he was strong but Elaina had agility on her side.

Another knock on the door caused Elaina to groan in frustration. "Come in," she called loudly.

The door opened slowly and Merlin stuck his head in. "Everything all right?"

"Yes Merlin, why?"

"Arthur wanted me to check on you, make sure everything was ok."

"Tell him I'm fine," Elaina said with a slow smile. Merlin started to leave but Elaina stopped him. "Merlin, is there anyone you know in Camelot named Mathew?"

"Mathew?" Merlin's face scrunched as he thought about the men in Camelot. "I've never met anyone by that name, why?"

"There was a man earlier, in the armory," Elaina said carefully.

"Perhaps he's one of Arthur's new knights."

"Perhaps." Mathew had said he wasn't a knight of Camelot though. There was definitely something off about him though. "Thank you for your help Merlin."

"Do you want me to take care of your sword for you," Merlin offered. He could see how tired Elaina was from her day of training.

"That would be wonderful, thank you. Elaina grabbed the sword and shield off the table and carried them to Merlin.

"I'll see you in the morning, you should get some sleep," Merlin said before leaving the room.

Elaina was back in the armory. It was the middle of the night, the room was eerily dark. Arthur stepped out of the darkness and slowly came toward her. Something about his movement was off though. He stopped in front of her and slowly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

He gently cupped her face and drew her toward him. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. The world seemed to slow down in that moment, everything seemed different.

Elaina's eyes fluttered open and saw that the person before her had changed. It was no longer Arthur, it was Mathew. He smiled coldly at her and pulled her toward him again. Elaina struggled against him. She managed to push him away from herself and rushed toward the door.

In her hurry, she tripped over something and fell to the floor. She glanced over to see what she had fallen over. A scream erupted out of her mouth when she saw what, more importantly who it was. Arthur laid on the ground his blue eyes open but unseeing.

Mathew's hysterical laughter filled the room as Elaina screamed again. "You'll never escape us, you're the only one who can help us with our plan to return Camelot to chaos," Mathew said through his laughter.

Elaina bolted up in bed and drew several ragged breaths. Without thinking she threw the blankets back and climbed out of bed. She raced across her room to the door and pulled it open. Looking both ways she slowly stepped into the hallway.

Elaina crept down the hall to Arthur's room. She quietly opened the door and glanced inside. The moonlight shone brightly through the window casting the bed in a spotlight. She slipped inside the room and crossed to the bed.

Elaina froze when she reached the foot of the bed. It was empty. She glanced frantically around the room, but Arthur was nowhere to be seen. A hand clasped Elaina's shoulder causing her to scream and pull away in terror. She spun around and came face to face with Arthur. Without thinking she threw her arms around his neck. His arms circled her waist in response.

"You're alright," she whispered.

"Of course, are you?"

Elaina pulled away from him and moved away. "I had a dream, there was a man," she began carefully. She didn't know what to tell Arthur. How could she explain that she had a dream about a man who may not exist and that in the dream he was dead?

"Who," Arthur asked.

Elaina met his gaze for a second before looking away. "I don't know. It doesn't matter, I was scared and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why? Did something happen to me in your dream?"

"It doesn't matter. I should go."

Elaina brushed past Arthur on her way to the door. He caught her wrist before she could go very far. He turned to look at her and smiled. "Don't go," he whispered.

"Arthur," Elaina said softly. His lips met hers before she could say anything else. His arms slid around her waist pulling her closer to him. Elaina ran her hands up his arms before her arms circled his neck. One of her hands ran across his cheek and down his neck as he pulled back from the kiss.

"Stay," he asked.

In that moment, Elaina wanted to say yes more than anything. She wanted to stay with Arthur, tell him about the dream. She never wanted to stop kissing him either. She knew better though, if someone found them together it would cause a lot of trouble.

"You know I can't." Elaina pulled out of his warm embrace and smiled sadly. "It would make things remarkably complicated if I stayed Arthur. Neither of us needs that."

Arthur dropped his head and shifted his weight. "Do you ever do things you want to do without worrying about what people will think?"

Elaina sighed softly and reached out to lift Arthur's chin. "Being a future queen does not afford me the luxury of doing things without thinking about others." She knew though that she did other things without thinking about others, like choosing to fight Sir Leon.

Arthur pulled away from her and shook his head. "Don't do that!"

"Do what," Elaina asked in surprise at his reaction. She thought he would understand what she meant. He couldn't do things like this without thinking about the reactions of others either.

"Try to make me feel as though I am crazy for wanting this!" Arthur met Elaina's gaze as he came closer to her. "Tell me you don't want to stay."

"Arthur, I do but things are not that simple. If someone were to find us together your father would be furious. I've only been in Camelot a week, the majority of people don't even know who I am. Besides until earlier today I was furious with you for being a prat. We barely know one another, it would just end in heartbreak."

"You don't know that."

"I know that as much as I may want to stay it's purely a physical desire," Elaina said softly. "I don't want to become entangled in a physical affair Arthur."

"That is not what this is about! Do you really think that is why I asked you to stay?"

"Is there another reason?"

Elaina and Arthur stared at one another for several silent moments. Neither knew what to say. Perhaps Arthur had asked her to stay with physical intentions, but that wasn't all that motivated him. Elaina knew what it was like to be caught up in a purely physical relationship, she refused to do it again.

"If that's what you think then you should leave," Arthur finally said.

"Arthur," Elaina said in frustration.

"You should go Elaina. I apologize for my behavior it won't happen again."

Elaina stared at him in confusion. She curtsied to him and headed toward the door. She paused, her hand hovering near the handle. "I forgive your behavior Arthur and I apologize for my assumptions about your intentions, I hope you can forgive me," Elaina said softly before pulling the door open and stepping in the hallway.

The door closed behind it and Elaina leaned against. She stood there for a moment and turned around. She placed her hands on the door and sighed. "Yes," she whispered to the door.

On the other side of the door, Arthur stood with his hands pressed against the same place on the door. "I forgive you," he whispered.

Neither heard what the other had to say though. Doors in Camelot are remarkably thick as are stubborn young people, who are afraid to fall in love.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Elaina rolled over in bed and stared at the sunlight streaming through the window. It was the morning of her fight with Sir Leon. She had the chance she wanted to prove herself as a fighter, but she no longer wanted it. All she wanted now was for Arthur to forgive her. The argument from the night before rolled through her mind as she climbed out of the bed. She moved about the room selecting something to wear to the fight. Things had gotten more complicated with Arthur without her actually doing anything.

The door creaked open and Gwen stepped inside. She studied Elaina a moment before speaking. "How did you sleep last night," Gwen asked.

There was something in her tone that caused Elaina to pause. Elaina met Gwen's hard gaze and froze. She knew in that moment that Gwen had seen her go into Arthur's room last night. Elaina knew that she didn't owe a servant an explanation for her actions, yet she felt desperate to give one.

"Nothing happened, Gwen."

"I don't know what you are talking about my Lady."

Elaina rolled her eyes and turned away. "Fine," she said under her breath.

Gwen laid her clothes for the fight out on the bed and headed for the door. Elaina turned quickly and caught Gwen's arm.

"I owe you no explanation for my actions, but I will give you one anyway. I can see that you care for Arthur and I understand that you are protective of him. There is nothing between the two of us, I left his room a few minutes after I got there. I had a dream and I wanted to make sure…," Elaina trailed off. She couldn't tell Gwen about the dream either.

"You owe me no explanation my Lady." Obviously Gwen did not believe what Elaina had told her.

With that Gwen left the room. Elaina stared at the door for a moment before throwing herself back on the bed. She laid there for several minutes before the door creaked open again.

"Go away," Elaina mumbled into the sheets. She sat up and turned to look at her visitor. Arthur stood at the foot of her bed staring at her strangely. "Arthur, what are you doing in here?"

"Your fight starts in one hour, my father asked me to inform you of the rules."

Elaina studied him for a moment before climbing back off the bed. She brushed past him and grabbed a brush off the vanity. "I know the rules Arthur," she said as she caught his gaze in the mirror. She yanked he brush through her hair as she spoke. "It's not a fight to the death, we are merely sparring. As the higher ranking fighter I get to pick the weapon, I already chose swords."

"Technically he is the higher ranking fighter. You being a princess preempts that."

Elaina rolled her eyes and set the brush down. She tied her hair back at the base of her neck before turning to look at him. "Anything else I should know," she asked. Arthur studied her with guarded eyes. Something had set him on edge. "What's wrong Arthur?"

Arthur turned away from and headed toward the fireplace. He placed his hands on the mantle and leaned in. His head dropped as he stood there staring at the floor. "Don't fight with him," he said softly.

"You were the one who doubted my ability, now you don't want to me to fight? As I warrior I have an obligation to prove myself."

"As a princess you don't have to fulfill that obligation Elaina." Arthur turned toward her as he spoke. Elaina avoided his piercing gaze knowing that if she met it, she would agree with what he had asked.

"You want me to let everyone think I'm weak? That I am scared?"

"No, I want you to consider what you are doing and realize that you don't have to fight Sir Leon to prove your worthiness as a fighter."

"No, I will not back down Arthur."

Arthur and Elaina stared at one another angrily. Elaina couldn't decide how she felt about Arthur now. On the one hand his concern for her well being was touching. At the same time though him thinking she would get hurt made her furious. Arthur stared coolly back at her. Her refusal to back down irritated him, couldn't she see that she no longer needed to prove herself to him.

"You don't have to prove yourself to me Elaina."

"I'm not doing this for your benefit Arthur!" Elaina stared at him incredulously, she thought that as a knight he would understand why she doing it. "I know I don't have to prove my abilities to you, I am doing this for me. People respect me because of the station I was born into. They don't care what I am capable of as a warrior much less as a person."

"I am doing this because I want people to see that I am more than princess, more than a woman, there is more to me than a pretty face and a title," Elaina said. "Surely you can understand that?"

Elaina's door opened as Arthur started to speak. Gwen froze in the doorway and glanced from Arthur to Elaina. Her clenched jaw told Elaina everything she needed to know. Gwen's face betrayed what she was thinking in that moment.

Arthur's eyebrows raised up his forehead as he looked at her. Elaina exhaled through her nose as she looked at Gwen. She knew Gwen was going to say something but she wasn't sure what.

Gwen's face settled into a cool expression, one she had surely picked up from noblewomen. She regarded Elaina as she might a bug or something equally annoying. "Nothing going on?"

"Gwen, you misapprehend the situation," Elaina replied.

"Of course," Gwen replied not believing what Elaina was saying.

"Should I leave," Arthur asked carefully. He knew a brewing cat fight when he saw one.

"No sire, I will leave. I apologize for the interruption."

"No," Elaina said sharply. She hated having to play the superior card but she knew she was going to have to do it now. "Gwen there are some things I need you to do. Fetch my sword, Merlin took it to sharpen, I also need my chainmail and armor, tell Gaius that I need to speak with him as well."

"Yes my Lady."

"Oh and Gwen?"

"Yes my Lady?"

"I expect you to knock before entering my chambers."

"Yes your highness," Gwen said before stalking out of the room.

Arthur stared at Elaina in confusion. "What was that about? You don't have to speak to her like that."

"I'll apologize to her later, I swear, but I will not tolerate a servant making wild assumptions."

"What wild assumptions has she made?"

Elaina turned away from Arthur and grabbed her clothing off the bed. She needed to get dressed before Gwen came back. "She saw me enter your room last night," Elaina explained. She regarded Arthur coolly for a moment before continuing. "She did not see me leave however. Gwen is under the assumption that I spent the night in your chambers, which is exactly why I left Arthur."

Arthur's jaw clenched reflexively. He understood the assumption now. He also understood Gwen's resulting anger. There had been a…connection between the two of them. Of course nothing could ever happen between a servant and the future king. Arthur knew what his duty was, it didn't matter who he wanted to be with if she wasn't of noble birth.

"I am sorry," Arthur said.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault Gwen thinks there is more to the situation than there is," Elaina pointed out. Arthur started to explain the truth behind his apology, but Elaina cut him off. "I need to get ready for the fight Arthur. You'll have to excuse me."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Of course, I will see you there," he replied. He crossed quickly to the door, but paused before leaving. "Please be careful."

"I will Arthur."

Arthur nodded once before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Elaina stepped behind the dressing screen and changed out of her nightgown and wrap. She heard the door open and she stepped out from behind the screen.

Gwen stood there staring defiantly at Elaina. Daggers flashed in Gwen's eyes as she regarded Elaina. Elaina adjusted her tunic and moved closer to the servant.

"I am sorry for my earlier behavior," Elaina said carefully, "I did not mean to treat you so rudely. I do not know why you feel so protective of Arthur, but I assure you that I did not spend the night in his chambers nor do I have any intention to do so. What you saw today was Arthur expressing his concern over me fighting Sir Leon. As a Princess I owe you no explanation but I offer one despite that."

"I do not care what Arthur was doing in your chambers my Lady. As for my protectiveness of Arthur, I owe you no explanation of it but I will give you one."

"Please do."

"I love him and he once told me that he would never love another, but I see him with you and I know that it is not true. You are a princess and I am a servant, you can be what I never can."

"And what is that?"

"While I can be his lover, I can never be his wife. You can be both and no one will think any less of you. If people found out about Arthur and I, I would be severely punished. His father could disinherit him."

Elaina didn't know what to say to Gwen at that point. What she said was true. Elaina could be what Gwen never could simply because of a chance of birth. Her words hung heavy in the air as the young women studied one another.

Gwen placed Elaina's sword on the table and turned back to the door. Elaina shut her eyes for a moment and imagined what it must be like for Gwen. "Gwen, after today I dismiss you from serving me."

"Thank you," Gwen said before walking out of the room. Elaina would not throw her relationship with Arthur, whatever it was, in Gwen's face any longer. While Gwen was right about the situation there was nothing that Elaina could do to change it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Outfitted in her armor, her sword secure at her waist Elaina made her way to the stadium. Her hands clenched and unclenched reflexively as she walked. Elaina was nervous, which surprised her. The arguments with Arthur and Gwen had taken a toll on her.

Elaina was aware of the gazes as she made her way toward Sir Leon and Arthur at the center of the stadium. She paused at Merlin and accepted a shield from him. Elaina pulled her helmet onto her head and glanced at Merlin.

"Tell Gaius I need to speak with him after the fight," Elaina instructed. "It's of the utmost importance."

"I'll go tell him now," Merlin said quickly.

Elaina nodded once and set her face in a mask of concentration. She could not reveal to Sir Leon that she was emotionally drained or that she was feeling off physically. Elaina knew that her condition and the training the day before had taken a toll. Elaina stopped next to Arthur and nodded at Sir Leon.

"The rules have already been explained," Arthur announced to the watching knights and nobles. Elaina snuck a glance at Morgana, who smiled encouragingly, as Arthur continued to speak. "Princess Elaina of Heideen has been challenged to prove her expertise with the sword. Sir Leon has agreed to provide the challenge."

Arthur left the ring and joined his father on the raised platform. King Uther stood as Elaina and Sir Leon turned to face one another. Both drew their swords and prepared to strike. Uther raised a hand and studied the fighters briefly. His hand dropped signaling them to start.

Sir Leon took the first strike and swung hard at Elaina. She jumped back instead of deflecting it and jabbed at him as he re-centered himself. He deflected it and Elaina stepped to the side. She paced back a couple of steps and studied Sir Leon for a moment.

Elaina flipped her sword in her hand and struck hard from her left. The swords locked as Sir Leon and Elaina struggled for control. Elaina glanced her sword off of his and struck again. The sound of swords battering against one another rang throughout the enter stadium as the fight continued.

Sir Leon's next strike carried him to close to Elaina and she pulled her shield up to block him. The shield collided with his helmet and knocked it off his head. Elaina stepped back and allowed him a moment to recover. She also pulled her helmet off and dropped the hood on her chain mail.

Sir Leon nodded at her in appreciation and to continue the fight. Elaina struck first striking left then spinning right. She stabbed behind her at Leon but knew she had missed as she turned back around. Leon tripped her up and managed to knock her to the ground.

Elaina rolled away from his as he struck, but he stepped on her shield to pin her in place. Elaina grimaced as she felt her shoulder pop and she released the shield. She swung a leg at Leon catching him in the knee and bringing him down.

Elaina rolled once more and quickly stood. She kicked her shield aside and signaled for Leon to continue. He dropped his shield and nodded at her again. Elaina ignored the pain in her shoulder and flipped her sword once more.

Sir Leon struck first swinging from the right. Elaina countered him and swung back. They battered one another with blows, both trying to gain the advantage.

From his seat Arthur watched the fight. He could tell that Elaina's shoulder was out of the socket yet she fought through it. He was impressed by her skills but that didn't stop him from worrying.

Elaina paced back a couple of steps and tried to formulate a plan. She was exhausted, even if she didn't look it. She could feel her condition setting in depriving her of much needed energy. She needed to find a way to end this fight quickly.

Elaina stepped back in and swung hard from her left, at the last moment she shifted her body bringing her leg around to knock Leon down. She immediately dropped her leg on his chest pinning him to the ground. Her sword hovered inches from his throat.

"Do you yield," Elaina asked.

"I yield my Lady," Sir Leon said with a look of admiration. He had doubted she would last this long against him, let on manage to win. The crowd erupted in surprised cheers as they realized who had won.

Elaina stood up and put her sword back in her belt. She offered Leon her good arm to pull him up. He accepted and they both turned to look at King Uther. Elaina and Sir Leon bowed deeply before the king waiting for him to address them.

"Very impressive," King Uther said. "You should both be very proud of yourselves, Camelot is lucky to have two such warriors as yourselves."

Elaina rose out of her bow and met Arthur's gaze. He bowed his head to her admitting he was impressed. Morgana clapped happily thrilled by Elaina's victory.

"We shall have a feast tonight," King Uther announced, "To celebrate the bravery of both Sir Leon and Princess Elaina."

The crowd erupted in more cheers but Elaina ignored them. She squeezed her eyes shut as pain pierced through her body. She had to get out of the stadium now. She bowed to Sir Leon before grabbing her shield and helmet.

Merlin trotted across the floor to take them from her. "Are you all right?"

Elaina grimaced in pain and shook her head. "Where is Gaius," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Waiting for you in your chambers. Can you make it?"

Elaina ignored Merlin's question and continued to walk. She made it back inside the castle before Arthur caught up with them.

"Elaina," he called as he came closer.

Elaina turned and sagged against the wall, silently praying she could remain upright during the conversation. Merlin stopped next to her and shot her a look of concern.

"That was impressive Elaina," Arthur said. "I was obviously wrong about your abilities and I am sorry."

"It's all right Arthur. Will you excuse me I need to get to my chambers?"

"Are you all right," Arthur asked as Elaina pushed away from the wall. She grimaced in pain as she began walking again.

"Fine," Elaina said stiffly. Pain stronger then before shot through her, causing her to double over. She gasped loudly and clutched at her torso.

"Elaina," Arthur said in concern.

"I'm fine," she gasped. Her knees gave out a second later.

"No you aren't," Arthur said firmly. He picked her up off the ground. "Where is Gaius?"

"In her room," Merlin said quickly.

Arthur walked as fast as he could with Elaina in his arms. Merlin opened her chamber doors for them. Arthur quickly walked in and laid her on the bed. Gaius rushed over and checked her pulse.

"Foolish girl," Gaius reprimanded her. "I warned you this would happen."

"What's happening," Arthur demanded.

Elaina grabbed Gaius' arm and gripped it hard. She shot him an angry look that prevented him from elaborating on the situation.

"You both need to leave," Gaius said looking at Arthur and Merlin.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what is going on," Arthur replied.

"Elaina has a condition," Gaius began to say.

"Gaius," Elaina shouted angrily. She pushed herself up on the bed and stared at him. "Shut up."

"Elaina," Gaius said firmly. "He needs to know."

"Shut up," Elaina repeated as she began pulling her armor off. Merlin helped her with the armor and the chainmail. Her shirt clung to her body as she climbed off the bed.

"Elaina has a blood condition," Gaius explained. "Without treatment it causes her great pain."

Arthur stared furiously at Elaina. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it," Arthur demanded.

Elaina breathed hard through her nose to keep from crying out in pain. She grabbed hold of the chair closest to her and sat down. "Because that is not all the condition does," she ground out. Everyone stood still as she doubled over again in pain. Tears leaked out from under her eyelids. Her hands clenched in tight fists causing her nails to dig into her skin.

"What else does it do," Merlin asked.

Before Gaius could explain more about her condition Elaina flinched hard. "Are you going to treat me or just stand there," she shouted angrily.

Gaius picked up a jar that was sitting on the table and pulled the cap out. "Drink this," he ordered.

Elaina took the bottle from him and dumped the content in her mouth. She gagged for a moment at the taste but managed to get it down. Everyone watched her closely as she pushed herself out of the chair.

"Thank you," she said softly. Her vision blurred suddenly and the last thing Elaina remembered was falling into Arthur's chest before everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a far off sound that Elaina recognized first. It started out as a low hum, but it steadily became louder and more distinctive. There were two people standing near her talking. Unfortunately Elaina wasn't entirely sure where she was.

She swallowed hard and cracked one eye open. Her entire body ached and her shoulder was the most persistent pain. Elaina recognized her room and slid her eye shut again. The voices were still indistinct, neither person was standing within view.

Elaina opened both her eyes and glanced toward the window. It was dark outside, she hoped she had only been out for a few hours but there was no way to tell. She wiggled her body about on the bed to make sure she still had use of her limbs.

Slowly, Elaina sat up in the bed and looked around. She groaned in pain as she put pressure on her shoulder. The groan alerted whoever was standing nearby that she was awake. Two sets of footsteps approached the bed.

Elaina grimaced at Arthur and Gaius as they arrived at the foot of her bed. "How long was I out?"

"Two days," Gaius said firmly as he came around the bed. "Don't move around too much."

Elaina had already swung her feet out of the bed and was preparing to stand up. A wave of nausea swept over her, causing her to freeze. Gaius set a bucket in front of her and waved Arthur away from the bed.

Elaina doubled over and vomited into the bucket. She groaned when she finished and set it back on the floor. She leaned back against the bed and stared up at the canopy.

"Did you tell him," Elaina asked. She remembered what had happened. The argument with Gaius and him trying to tell Arthur about her condition.

"No, I didn't tell him and he has been worried sick."

"I'll tell him Gaius," Elaina said softly.

"When? He's been demanding answers, he could have us both thrown in the stocks for this young lady."

Elaina lifted her head off the bed and stared at Gaius. "Now," she said hesitantly.

Gaius went over to the table and picked up and small bottle. "Drink this it will help with the nausea. I will be back to check on you in a little while," Gaius said as he handed her the bottle.

Elaina sat up and took the bottle from Gaius. Whatever he had given her worked much better than anything in Heideen. Last time she'd had an episode she was out for a week. Two days wasn't so bad in comparison.

"Thank you Gaius," she said softly before drinking the contents of the bottle.

Gaius nodded once before collecting his supplies and heading out the door. Arthur reentered before the door had a chance to close. He kept his distance though, stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I was worried…," Arthur started to say. He trailed off not wanting to give words to his fear.

"You were worried I wouldn't wake up."

Arthur met her gaze and nodded slowly. He shifted his weight and looked away from her. "Gwen told you about us."

Elaina's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. She didn't understand what that had to do with her condition. "Yes, she told me that she is in love with you. That doesn't have anything to do with this though Arthur."

"No," Arthur asked clearly not believing her.

"Are you trying to take the blame for this?" Elaina studied Arthur as she spoke. She could see that he was, even though he would never admit it. "Arthur if there is anyone to blame it is me, I knew what the risk was and yet I pushed myself. Did the arguments add to my stress? Of course, but it is still my fault."

Arthur nodded again and met her gaze. "What is your condition?" He crossed his arms as he spoke, clearly uncomfortable with discussing the matter.

"My condition has no name Arthur. It's a blood disorder that affects energy and strength. Without treatment it causes me a great deal of pain. The physician in Heideen believed that I would never be able to have children, even if I were there is the risk that my children could inherit the disease. I don't know that I would want to do that to my child."

"That's part of the reason I work so hard to overcome it. People in Heideen treated me differently because I was a princess, when they found out about the disorder it was even worse. I had to prove that I could beat it, that I was stronger than whatever is wrong with me."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Blood disorders are seen as a result of magic Arthur, if your father knew about this he could have me killed."

"Are you a witch?" Arthur leveled an angry gaze on Elaina as he spoke. "The way you fought and the pain you experienced afterward, it makes me think perhaps you enchanted yourself to hide the pain."

"Or maybe I'm strong," Elaina snapped. "Do you really think I am a witch?"

"I don't know what to think anymore! You've been lying to me!"

"To protect my life! How can I prove I am not a witch? I don't know any words of the old religion! I can't create fire or make things move without touching them! What do you want from me?"

"The truth," Arthur roared. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed loudly. "I want the truth. That's all I've ever wanted from you."

"I'm not a witch." Elaina swallowed hard and stared at Arthur. She knew she had to tell him the truth but it was going to be incredibly hard. "My mother couldn't have children… she was barren. For a man like my father it was unacceptable. He had to have an heir, so he took a mistress and she got pregnant. My mother loved my father more than anything in this world and she refused to lose him to another woman. So she went to a sorceress for help, she begged that she be able to have a child."

"The sorceress agreed," Elaina continued. Her face glazed over as she spoke. She had never told another soul this story. "Before the end of the year my father had a son and a daughter. The catch was that the old religion required a sacrifice, to make a life another must be taken. His son died the same night I was born. It was some years later that my mother admitted to my father what had happened. He had her executed, by then my condition had become obvious. I was touched by magic, my blood forever tainted by the deal my mother had made."

A single tear slipped down her cheek as she looked up at Arthur. "I'm not a witch Arthur. I lost my mother to magic. It ruined any chance I ever had of having a normal, healthy life. Because of the deal my mother made I will forever have a target on my back. My father hates magic as much as yours, if I hadn't been his only heir he would have had me executed along with my mother," Elaina finished. "I'll never answer that question again Arthur Pendragon, now get out."

"Elaina," Arthur started to say.

"No, get out Arthur."

Arthur slowly made his way to the door. He glanced back over his shoulder in time to see Elaina bury her head in her hands. Granting her request though he kept walking and made his way back to his chambers. He grabbed a vase from the table and threw it at the wall in anger. As the pieces fell to the floor and broke into more pieces he realized that things were never going to be the same with Elaina.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Elaina had to stay in bed several days to recuperate. In that time she was given a new servant, Ruth. She was an energetic girl with guarded eyes. Elaina liked her, but didn't know if she could trust her.

There was a constant parade of visitors throughout the days as well. Morgana came everyday as did Merlin and Gaius. Uther had also visited several times, bringing a gift with him every time. Even Sir Leon had visited and discussed her fighting.

Everyone had visited, everyone but Arthur, the one person Elaina wanted to see. She knew she shouldn't have told him to get out, but at the time it was too much to deal with. Telling him about her mother had been hard enough, she couldn't bear to hear the sympathy in his voice. It was too much.

Elaina sighed and glanced around the room. If Arthur wasn't going to come see her she would simply have to go to him. She climbed out of bed and headed toward her wardrobe. Despite the quarrel with Gwen she had been true to her word and made Elaina several dresses.

Elaina slowly looked through them before selecting the green one Morgana had given her. Arthur had said it made her look beautiful. Perhaps it would work in her favor once more. She stepped behind the dressing screen and quickly changed her clothes.

The door to her chamber opened causing Elaina to freeze. She turned slightly to see if she could catch a glimpse of the intruder.

"My Lady," Ruth called as she set something on the table.

"Behind the screen, just a moment please," Elaina called. She finished buttoning her dress then stepped out.

"You look lovely. Is it a special occasion?"

Elaina considered the question briefly before answering. "Not exactly, who sent those?"

On the table was a beautiful vase full of white flowers. Ruth adjusted them as she spoke. "Arthur's manservant Merlin gave them to me, he said they were for you. He didn't say if they were from Arthur though."

Elaina gently ran a finger over one of the flowers as she looked at them. "Was there a note or anything?"

"No, no note. Merlin just gave me the flowers. He's a bit strange."

Elaina laughed softly as she moved back to her wardrobe to find some shoes. "Merlin is an individual, I don't know if strange is the word I would use, but I understand why you would say that."

Elaina pulled out some shoes and slipped them on before turning to look at Ruth. The girl was eyeing her strangely. "Something the matter Ruth?"

"No, sorry my Lady, I didn't mean to stare. Do you want me to fix your hair?"

"No thank you, I can do it. There's something else I need you to do."

"Certainly my Lady, what do you need?"

"Can you find out where Arthur is? I need to speak with him."

"Certainly, I'll be right back." Ruth curtsied before leaving the room. The door banged shut and Elaina shook her head. She moved to the vanity and ran the brush through her hair. Elaina settled for tying it back instead of putting all of it up.

A knock on the door caused Elaina to jump. She turned quickly and stared at the door. It was the insistency of the knock that surprised her.

"Come in," Elaina called.

A guard pushed the door open and slowly approached Elaina. "Your presence is required in the throne room, my Lady."

Elaina nodded slowly wondering what Uther could want with her. "Lead the way."

"Princess Elaina of Heideen," the guard announced as Elaina entered the room. She swept down the short aisle and curtsied in front of Uther's throne. Arthur stood next to Uther refusing to meet her gaze. The room was thick with tension. Elaina knew that something was terribly wrong.

"You requested my presence my Lord," Elaina said softly.

"You are all dismissed," Uther said loudly. Everyone filed out of the room but Elaina, Uther, and Arthur.

Arthur finally met Elaina's gaze as she glanced around in confusion. His expression did not make Elaina feel any better.

"Elaina there is a messenger here from Heideen," Uther explained.

"My father knows I'm not dead."

"It would seem so," Uther replied. He studied the girl in front of him. He honestly had no clue what to do about this. They had not kept their word and executed Elaina. Anyone who spent any time with her could see she was an extraordinary young woman. Uther couldn't bring himself to sentence her to death. In a way she reminded him of Arthur's mother.

"What do you plan to do," Elaina asked. "Is the messenger still here?"

"He is," Arthur said lowly. There was only one option he could see that would solve this mess. He doubted Elaina would go along with it, she obviously wanted nothing to do with him now. Not that he blamed her.

"He doesn't know that you are here, he just knows that you aren't dead," Uther pointed out.

"Am I going into hiding?"

"Yes," Uther said.

"No," Arthur said at the same time. The father and son exchanged glances. "She should stay here."

"How are we going to explain that," Uther demanded.

"We could announce…," Arthur started to say but Elaina cut him off.

"Who did my father send? What is the messenger's name?"

"It's a young man named Elias," Uther said impatiently. He didn't see why the messenger's name mattered. He turned back to Arthur to see what his son had in mind.

Elaina visibly paled and stepped back. "He's not a messenger, he's an assassin," Elaina said in a strangled voice. "My father sent him to kill me."

The door behind Elaina burst open causing her to jump. She spun around to see who had caused the commotion. Elias stood in the doorway and smirked at Elaina. Several other men stood behind him.

Arthur yanked his sword out of his belt and moved to stand in front of Elaina. He backed her up toward the throne as the men entered the room.

"Guards," Uther shouted angrily. He grabbed Elaina's arm and pulled her behind him. Elaina pushed his hand away and pulled his sword out of his belt. She flipped it in her hand and stared at Elias. Several of the Camelot guards came running into the room, Merlin trailed behind them.

"It's good to see you alive Elaina," Elias said viciously. "It means I get to kill you myself."

"As if you could," Elaina snapped. "Still doing my father's dirty work Elias? You told me you'd changed, that you would be loyal to me, not him."

"Pretty lies to fool a stupid girl, you also thought I loved you," Elias pointed out.

"As you said I was foolish then," Elaina replied. "I'm not the same foolish girl I once was Elias."

Arthur stiffened at their words. When Elaina had mentioned an affair, he had no idea that it had been true. She'd obviously been involved with Elias. His gaze flickered toward Elaina but he kept an eye on Elias. "You are not welcome here."

"Assassins usually aren't," Elias said smugly. "Don't worry I'll be leaving very soon."

With those words, everyone began moving at once. There was a clash of metal as swords smashed against one another. Elaina and Arthur were quickly separated by the throng of fighting bodies. Elaina parried a blow and spun around searching the crowd frantically.

Elias and Sir Leon were currently fighting. Arthur was fighting his way through the crowd toward them. Without warning though, all of Camelot's knights fell suddenly. Elaina stared around in shock. Elias smirked at her as he stepped over Sir Leon's body.

Elaina glanced around and realized that she and Merlin were the only people from Camelot still conscious. Elias had used magic against everyone else. Elaina swallowed hard and tried to not look scared.

Merlin was torn, he knew he had to save Elaina but he couldn't risk exposing himself as a sorcerer. He moved forward slowly trying not to draw attention to himself. He muttered in the old language and threw his hand out.

The Heideen warriors fell just as the Camelot knights had. Elaina stared at him in shock, but did not hesitate. She lunged forward, attacking Elias with everything she had. Their swords collided with a loud clang.

"You're not going to kill me," Elaina hissed angrily.

Merlin rushed over to Arthur and began trying to revive the fallen Prince. Luckily no one seemed to be dead, simply unconscious.

"You're a foolish girl, I always succeed," Elias replied.

Merlin slapped Arthur hard and jumped back as the prince sat up. Arthur shook his head and glanced around the room. Elaina swung hard from her left and cut Elias' arm.

"You'll pay for that," Elias snapped.

Elaina merely smirked at him. Without warning Elias raised his hand and tossed her into the nearest column. Elaina yelped in pain and slid to the floor. Elias quickly crossed the room and kicked her sword out of her hands. Elaina struggled against him as he pulled her to her feet.

Arthur rushed across the room but Elias turned quickly and put his sword the Elaina's throat. "Stop right there Pendragon or I'll slit her throat right here in front of you. I'm sure that's not something you want to remember for the rest of your life. The girl you love bleeding to death because of your stupidity."

Arthur froze a look of pure terror on his face. Elaina met his gaze as she struggled against Elias. "Arthur," she whispered. She wanted him to know that it was ok, that she trusted him to save her before Elias could kill her.

Elaina's gaze snapped from Arthur to Merlin. Her eyes widened when she saw his eyes flash gold. Suddenly there was something hidden at her side. Elaina carefully slid her hand around and found a dagger that had not been there before.

Elias began to edge them toward the door. "We're going to walk out of here, if you try to stop us she'll die."

Elaina met Arthur's gaze as she slipped the dagger out and shifted it in her hand. Without pausing she drove it into Elias' side. He immediately dropped his sword from her throat and cried out in pain. Elaina quickly picked up the sword and moved to run him through with it.

"To slow Elaina," Elias mocked before disappearing. He vanished in a puff of smoke.

Elaina dropped the sword and turned around. Her gaze met Arthur's and without thinking she rushed into his arms. Arthur pulled her closer to him as they sank to the ground. Elaina sobbed into his chest knowing that she had narrowly avoided death.


End file.
